


Our Little Warrior

by Pigeonations



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Excited Dad Priam is a lovely Priam, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: Robyn never took Priam for the emotional type, that is, until she was expecting a son.





	Our Little Warrior

Having a child was certainly no trivial thing, and yet when Robyn first shared the good news, she didn't expect Priam to take it to an extreme. No matter what she did, Priam was adamant about making sure his wife was as comfortable as possible. She certainly didn't mind his gestures of kindness, in fact, she found it a bit endearing. Something about the man who most people admired due to his serious and dedicated demeanor becoming such a sap for his wife and child was...cute, in a way.

“I brought you something to drink to help the illness.”

“Ah, thank you Priam.” Robyn smiled as she readjusted herself to sit up straight in bed and took the cup from her husband. She looked inside of the cup, which seem to contain a steaming pale liquid. She took a whiff of the mixture and sighed happily. Drinks in bed? She definitely could get used to this. “Mmn…strawberry tea?” Priam sat on the edge of her bed and rested a hand on her stomach.

“It should help our little warrior grow big and strong.”

“I can’t thank you enough for your help. You’ve been so supportive lately.” The tactician took a sip of the drink, and cringed immediately. The taste was so bitter and unappetizing, like raw herbs. She loved her husband dearly, and the man certainly did try, but sometimes his health kicks lead to the most unappetizing beverages she had ever drank. She twitched slightly, tried not to cough, forced herself to swallow it, and feigned a smile. “It sure tastes…organic!”

“Oh, good! I want you to heal as quickly as possible.”

“…Priam. I’m pregnant, not dying. I’ll be fine. It’s just a bit of morning sickness.”

“My apologies. I only want the best for you.” Priam sighed and looked over at his wife. “Even while you are bedridden, I want you to remain in perfect condition before you really have to exert your strength when the little one arrives.”

“You don’t have to get me any fancy elixirs or anything. I’m fine with you just being here for me.”

“Is there anything else I can do for the time being?”

“…Cm’here.” The hero raised an eyebrow, obeying her wishes without question. He laid down next to her, a bit confused as to what she wanted to do. “Good. Now, just stay there.” Robyn rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “I just want to relax and…take a quick nap while I've got the perfect pillow.” She yawned and once she was comfortable, she began to slowly fall asleep.

“Rest well, Robyn.” Priam kissed her cheek and smiled softly. Once she was asleep, he slowly shrugged her off of him and leaned over, placing an ear on her stomach. He was careful not to place all of his weight onto her at once, or he’d run the risk of waking her up. “Don’t worry. Your mother and I will take good care of you…I’ll make sure you grow up big and strong. By the time you’re old enough to catch up with me, I’ll have to make sure you don’t surpass me. We’ll have to put you on a very strict diet of meat. I hope you like meat. Otherwise, I can’t help you. Rabbit food is not my forte.”

As soon as Robyn began to shift positions, Priam immediately drew back on instinct. When she settled down, he returned to his former position, continuing his 'conversation'.

“Who knows, perhaps you’ll be just like your mother. She certainly is an intelligent woman. And kind, considerate…and stunningly beautiful. Whether you inherit my looks and your mother’s talent or your mother’s looks and my talent. Either way, you were born into greatness. Whether you’re the reserved type or the warrior type, we’ll be proud of you. You’ll be the one to carry on our legacy while we’re gone. You certainly have…a weight on your shoulders. But no matter what you choose to do, I’ll be there to care for you…and to support you. You’re my son– Or daughter. Or…possibly both. Oh gods, if it were both…It would certainly be…lively. Whoever you’re going to be, it’s my duty as your father--” Priam stopped himself mid-sentence, cracking a smile at the mere thought about becoming a father.

 

Bringing life into this world with the woman he loved...it was a strange thought but it was oddly comforting. Ever since he took up residence at the Garden of Giants, Priam always thought he’d be traveling with the companions he had acquired there for the rest of his life. But deciding to get married proved to be a decision that he would never regret.

“It's my duty to be here for you. I love you.”

“I love you too~” Robyn whispered, trying her best not to giggle. Priam froze and slowly looked up, a blush slowly creeping onto his face. Once the embarrassment fully set in, he hesitantly looked her in the eyes. Robin smiled down at him, combing through his hair with her fingers.

“I….You’re dreaming! Go back to sleep!”

“Oh? But that was so cute!” Robin pursed her lips. She then furrowed her brow, speaking in the lowest tone she could muster. “ _‘It is my duty as your father to be here for you. I love you.’_  " She burst into laughter, receiving a glare from her husband. "I never knew you were _that_  excited about him!”

“…Him?”

“Yes, him. It’s a boy. Didn’t I tell you?”

“You…did not.”

“Oh. Nonetheless, I still agree with your viewpoints. You’ll be a great father." She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, sighing happily. "He'll get my good looks and intelligence and your strength, of course."

"And if he turns out looking like me?"

"Eh. You're alright, I suppose." Robyn briefly stuck her tongue out at him before resting her head back on his shoulder. “Hey, Priam?”

“Yes?”

“Two of them wouldn't be _that_ bad.”

“….Go back to sleep, Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will ride or die for this pairing don't test me  
> rewrite of an old piece i did on FF.net!!


End file.
